


Problems with Twitch boyfriends

by milklaren



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Charles in a bandana, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Charles forgetting his gf outside while streaming, M/M, Romance, Sim Racing, Twitch Streaming, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milklaren/pseuds/milklaren
Summary: Alex and Lando, being avid sim racers themselves, should of course know how one can sometimes can get too enthralled with the game.(Or, to put it plainly: Charles is sim-racing and forgets about his movie date with Alex and Lando. The two, after not being able to reach him on his phone, have to retort to drastic measures in order to get together with their boyfriend.)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Problems with Twitch boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I emerge from my writer's (and social, and academic) block to present to you this short - but full of fun! - little piece.  
> I hope that, once I'm done with my dissertation in mid-June, I'll be able to write more!
> 
> Also, I'm now also on tumblr as @sendoffire, I'd be happy to see any of you pop up there :)

“Alex, you idiot, that’s my ear!”

The young brit huffed, attempting to somehow rearrange the other man’s feet that stood on his shoulders, particularly the right one that just attempted to skim off his precious ear.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you down there are as wobbly as a jelly on a summer’s day,” came an irritated voice from above, followed by a tanned face that stretched down a bit to glance at Lando. He, in turn, only grumbled in reply.

“I honestly don’t know what I should be more outraged by: your illogical idioms or you really believing that I, being shorter and slimmer than you, should be able to support your whole weight. Just - OUCH! - Just grab the damn balcony ledge already!”

Never in a million years would Lando have thought that him and Alex would need to break into their boyfriend’s apartment through his balcony. In their defence, Lando mused, neither would have done it if it wasn’t their last resort.

_Well, maybe if it was for a prank, but anyway._

Alex’s head was filled with the same thoughts. Of course, they tried texting and calling Charles, but both have seemingly forgotten how detached you can get when you get into the racing spirit and the adrenaline of it - virtual sport or real - and that phone calls or text alerts become vague irritators of the outside world.

Him and Lando have spent almost an entire half hour debating on who should be boosting up whom, both presenting sold arguments to their cases. Lando complained that Alex was heavier than him and no way could he hold him up, while the Thai driver argued that his arms were considerably longer than Lando’s, therefore it would be easier for him to grab the metal bars to pull himself up and knock the hell out of Charles’s balcony door until their lovable idiot of a boyfriend realised what’s happened.

In the end, Alex won Lando over with his persuasion skills (mainly by saying “Im clearly the brains of this trio, so you should trust me on this”) however now even he started to realise the potential downfalls of his plan.

“Alright, it’s clearly not working out,” sighed Alex, giving it the last attempt to reach out and touch the concrete block that hanged above him, just out of reach. “Let me just figure out how to get down and-”

But just as he was saying that, his younger boyfriend beneath him squeaked, then cursed like a drunken sailor, and next thing Alex knew he was flying down like an autumn leaf, knocking down Lando in the process and landing onto his toned body with an ‘oomph!’ sound exiting both men.

“AlexifyoudontstandupnowIwillexplicitlyshowyoujusthowheavyyouare,” the rumble that escaped Lando’s lips in a high-pitched squeak did not make an ounce of sense, however Alex still seemed to have gotten the general idea of it, and made the effort to roll over to Lando’s left side, grimacing as he felt the dull ache in his side, knees and shoulders, from the fall.

Both brits laid on their backs, staring longingly at the balcony that held their Princess Idioto.

“You think it’s a reason solid enough to break up with him?” Lando wondered with a cough. Alex let out a barking laugh, that got the younger brit to join in.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of an unlocking door from above, and of course soon enough a head of dishevelled chestnut hair, tied up with a yellow bandana, poked out from the balcony’s edge.

“Que ce passe-t-il?“ Charles was still wearing his headset with one ear poking out, propped up by the headphones, along with adorable round glasses that made him look like Harry Potter.

“Oh, hello, love!” Lando waved sarcastically at their boyfriend above. “Nevermind us, just chilling here, totally not wanting to enter the house and spend the evening with the love of our lives.”

Alex snorted, however still looked up at Charles with a loving, yet exasperated glimpse in his eyes. The Monegasque was quiet for a second, seemingly trying to comprehend what was happening, and then a rosy blushed creeped up his neck and cheeks.

“Oh my gosh, guys, I’m so so sorry, I am such an idiot! I just was racing, with Max and Pierre and some others, and must not have heard the phone, and argh this is awful, I’m the worst boyfriend ever, you must-”

“Hey, hey,” Alex interrupted the rambling tirade falling off Charles’s lips and propped himself up into a standing position, helping Lando up too after he tidied up his jeans. Then he looked up at his boyfriend again. “Don’t be ridiculous babe, you’re not the worst boyfriend ever!”

“Just a bit of a forgetful one,” grumbled Lando and immediately received a light slap on his shoulder from Alex. Charles smiled sheepishly.

“Do you… still want to come up? I have lots of snacks and wine, and several Netflix suggestions that I’ve been meaning to watch.” He still looked comprehensive and shy, like he fully expected both of his lovers to leave now, offended by his behaviour. 

Alex’s face immediately lit up with a smile at the described prospect, Lando following with his own soft smirk.

“I could get down with some _Netflix and Chill,”_ the youngster wiggled his impressive eyebrows suggestively, earning another snort from Alex and a light, chiming laugh from Charles above.

“I’ll run down now, come to the front door, _mes amours,”_ with that, Charles’s head disappeared from the balcony.

Lando pouted. “He knows we can’t resist it when he talks French to us!”

Alex did not move to disagree, however he did roll his eyes and snatched Lando’s collar to drag the brit to the door that would soon swing open to reveal a mass of messy hair and soft French accent that was so familiar, so unbelievable, and so _theirs_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated ♡


End file.
